


Silenced

by kittys_devil



Series: Kink_Bingo [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, NOH8, Silence Kink, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy and Adam do a NOH8 shoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silenced

**Author's Note:**

> **Kink_Bingo:** Gags  
> 

It’s easy for me to hide in the corner and be quiet. It’s even easy for me to be out in the open in front of the world and be quiet. But for Adam, he never stops talking. 

Even when the words are not coming out of his mouth he is talking, in his body movements, hand gestures and even his facial expressions.But those are rare moments when there are not words coming out of his mouth. 

So when he decided to do the NOH8 picture I just laughed. 

I know how long it takes.I did mine a while ago.And Adam will have to be silent the entire time. 

Adam spends two weeks picking out the perfect outfit.The dark jeans that he says are amazing and the white tee shirt that takes ten stores to find. 

We get to the studio and I help him put on the finishing touches to his make-up.He has on lots of glitter and rhinestones around his eyes. I grab Adam’s hand after reassuring him that he looks perfect for the tenth time.We go out to see Adam and Jeff waiting for us. 

Adam looks amazing under the lights.Jeans and the tight white tee with the glitter sparkling under the lights just makes me smile. 

Adam is babbling on about everything he can think of. How great he thinks their project is, how much he loves my picture and the dancer’s pictures.How much he was amazed by the ones from his other friends. 

Finally Jeff comes up to him pushing his jaw closed.

“The idea is silence here Adam.”

He puts the silver tape over his mouth silencing him for the rest of the photo shoot.They get the NOH8 on his face and get to work.

They get shots of him standing, some of him sitting and of course one very similar to mine with his arms over his head.

About half way through Jeff looks over at me. 

“So Tommy pink hair huh?”

I just grin at him until he’s walking over to me.

“We gonna get you in there with your boy?”

I just can’t say no.I love that I can support what they are doing.I saw all the fans going crazy asking for a new NOH8 picture with my pink hair.

I go into the back digging through Adam’s make-up bag until I find what I need.Taking just a few minutes I get my eyes just the way I want them.Jeff comes back with a white shirt for me and I slip it on. 

I walk out and let them put on the silver tape over my mouth and paint the NOH8 on my cheek.

The take a few of just me and then they have Adam and I pose together. I surprise everyone when I lean into him giving him a small kiss through the tape. The rest of the shoot is silent with both of us silenced from the tape.

The pictures turn out as amazing as I thought they would.But the best part is the memory of the silence Adam was forced to keep for the photo shoot. I’m sure that will not happen again anytime soon. 


End file.
